Out of Nowhere
by CerdicOfWessex
Summary: Everybody likes to be loved, no matter where it comes from... right?


This is my first _Love Hina_ fic, and my first slash fic. Please read and review; thanks. –C.o.W.

**Werd:** I don't own it.

**Out of Nowhere**

Haruka Urashima walked up the steps to Hinata Inn after a long day at her tea shop. Her customary cigarette dangling from her mouth, she was amazed at the lack of hustle and bustle that could normally be found at any hour of the day… or night. _It's either a miracle,_ she thought to herself, _or a tragedy._

She wasn't really sure what she would discover as she made her way in. The woman couldn't see anyone on the roof, or a balcony. Not even the Su-chan was anywhere to be found. As Haruka made her way inside, the silence became more and more unnerving.

After checking all the bedrooms with no luck, she heard tinny sounds emanating from one of the common rooms; it was a television broadcast. Haruka breathed a sigh of relief and made her way in. _They're all in front of the tube,_ she reasoned, _I just hope watching something worthwhile._ To her surprise, however, there was only one person on the couch. Upon hearing the older woman enter, the figure turned to greet her; it was a Mitsune Konno.

"Good evening, Haruka-san," Mitsune said politely.

Haruka looked around without responding.

"They're all out tonight," the boarder explained.

"Out?" Haruka wondered aloud.

"Yep," Mitsune replied, "Su-chan and Shinobu-chan are staying over at a friend's house, Motoko-chan went off on another one of her kendo retreats, Keitaro is in town buying groceries, and Naru-chan is at the library studying. It's just me… and you…"

Haruka nodded, glad that everyone was accounted for. She walked over to the couch and sat down, relaxing for the first time all day.

"Long day?" Mitsune asked, knowing the answer.

Haruka nodded, not really seeing the television screen in front of her. They chatted for a bit about nothing important, but soon, she brought up something meaningful.

"Hey, Haruka-san…"

"Yes, Kitsune?"

"What… what do you want to do in the future?"

Haruka was a little surprised. She hadn't thought about anything other than managing the tea shop.

"I guess I'm happy where I am," she concluded, "What about you?"

Mitsune was slightly taken aback, mostly because she hadn't the question to come back to her. She thought for a minute. _I'm a freelance writer right now. I don't feel like going to college… I really don't think I could handle it, other than the parties…_

"I… don't know," she said quietly. She felt a little sheepish as she considered just how much she depended on others. _Shinobu cooks… Keitaro cleans… I only have to pay a fraction of the rent…_

The young woman looked back at Urashima. She looked almost ethereal or delicate in the soft blue-white glow of the television. Haruka smiled slightly and nodded.

"It's okay, since you're still young. Sometimes, though, you just seem a lot older than Naru-chan," she said, "Do you know what I mean?"

_I wonder if that's a good thing or a bad thing,_ Mitsune thought.

"Naru-chan and I are different in some ways," she replied vaguely.

"Indeed," Haruka said, "You may be… passive, but I can tell that you have a lot of maturity."

"Oh?" Mitsune wondered aloud.

"Of course," Haruka said, "For example, I know I can trust you alone, like tonight. Many people of your disposition would get drunker than a skunk and parade around in their underwear. I can't see you doing that… ever."

Kitsune blushed, rather flattered.

"How do you know I haven't already done that?" she teased, leaning in a bit. She _had_ had some alcohol tonight, of course. The older woman smiled serenely.

"That's easy; you'd be passed out on the floor by now," she reasoned.

Kitsune giggled at the logic. She returned to her sitting position, but instead of watching the television, she found herself examining Haruka's face. It was rather pretty in the dim light. Her bright hazel eyes poked out under heavy eyelids. Her mouth formed a cute pout, with tiny puffs of cigarette smoking leaking out at relevant intervals. _It's a shame that a woman as wise and beautiful as Haruka hasn't been 'taken',_ Kitsune thought wistfully. _I know she used to have an eye for Seta-san, but she's definitely seemed to have moved on. I wonder what she thinks about love these days…_

Konno's eyes scanned the rest of the woman's body. Her smooth, long legs; slender, strong arms; delicate hands… Mitsune was impressed to think how Haruka had kept her shape despite being several years older. She suddenly realized that she'd been leaning in toward the woman again, unconsciously. Mitsune's was now less than a foot away from Haruka's. _So pretty,_ she mused, sighing.

It was her sigh that drew Haruka's attention. The older woman's eyes flitted lazily from the television screen to her left side. The fact that Kitsune's face was so close to hers was making her uncomfortable. She blinked rapidly, unsure of what to say. _She's kind of cute,_ Haruka realized. There was something in Kitsune had something on her mind; Haruka's eyes widened as the other woman smiled broadly and closed the gap between their mouths. Their lips met, and Haruka's mouth muscles went slack, her cigarette falling to the floor.

It was short, but many thoughts went through Urashima's mind. _What the fuck is going on here? I didn't think she'd drunk _that _much!_ A smaller voice piped up, too. _This isn't so bad; she's cute, and it's feels… good. It's been a long time since I've enjoyed a kiss. Hell, it's been years since I've had a serious kiss—if she's serious, and not just screwing with me…_

It was Kitsune that drew out of the kiss first, since Haruka was still rather shocked. She licked her lips and spoke softly, almost in a whisper.

"That was nice, Haruka-san. I… I liked it; what about you?"

Too confused to formulate any words, Haruka's mouth simply hung open; she stared at the beautiful woman next to her. Kitsune struck again, this time engaging a much deeper and much longer kiss. Haruka closed her eyes slowly, fully succumbing to the act, actually kissing back. She felt herself enclosed in the younger woman's arms, covered by her warm and sensuous sweater-clad body. The kissing continued, alternating between soft and delicate, and powerful and lusty. Too tired to move after they finished, Haruka Urashima and Mitsune Konno fell asleep in each other's arms, smiles gracing both of their faces.


End file.
